Question: The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = \dfrac{3}{16} \left(-2\right)^{i - 1}$ What is $a_{4}$, the fourth term in the sequence?
From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $\dfrac{3}{16}$ and the common ratio is $-2$ To find $a_{4}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 4$ into the given formula. Therefore, the fourth term is equal to $a_{4} = \dfrac{3}{16} \left(-2\right)^{4 - 1} = -\dfrac{3}{2}$.